


Pretty in Orange

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gay Sex, Louis in Panties, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Smut, Top Louis, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a tease but Harry doesn't mind so much when Louis looks that good in lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nourrystagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nourrystagram/gifts).



> Congratz on figuring out the reference and thanks for reading the fic! 
> 
> Here's your personalized one shot! Hope you like it
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Another one shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O, JoMouse betaing this even when she didn't know it existed!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Harold, do not touch." Louis smacked Harry's hand away while they were getting dressed for the day of promo. Louis was just sliding on a tight pair of jeans, that Caroline sent, over a pair of orange lace panties. Harry was basically on his knees begging to touch Louis in them, but the blue-eyed boy was being persistent that they were already late and had to go.

"Please, Lou, just lemme play for one minute."

"What, so you can come in the pants you're supposed to wear all day? No, sir."

Harry groaned and fell back on the bed while Louis finished getting ready. They left the hotel room with the other boys and hopped in a car. Well, everyone else hopped, Harry muddled around very slowly so his painful erection wouldn't rub any more than necessary against his too tight jeans.

The interviews were long, but one in particular seemed to last a hundred years. They'd separated the boys to get more done; Louis was with Niall and Zayn while Harry sat with Liam. They'd done a wardrobe change halfway through to break up the monotony, and Louis had been rather cavalier, if not proud, of his choice in undergarment.

All the boys did a double take, but tried not to stare. It was a rare occasion that Louis wore his panties out in public, unlike Harry who paraded them around like trophies. So when Louis donned a pair, it was a really good day. Harry was less conspicuous about his staring. He attacked Louis' neck while his fingers dug into the firm, warm flesh through the material. He rolled his hips, still clothed in jeans, into Louis' mostly naked ones, making both of them groan.

"Harry! No marks, I'm not redoing his makeup," Lou called from where she was powdering Niall's face.

"Yeah, Harry, you heard her," Louis teased and pulled back. He grabbed his jeans and threw them on.

Now Harry was aching and sitting on a couch talking about something not as important as Louis in panties. He took to being extra cheeky on accident when he was flustered. They were doing some sort of fake dating game and Harry was flirting with the interviewer just so he could get some of his pent up tension out.

"What four favorite traits do you look for in a lady?"

Harry's thoughts understandably went back to the way Louis' ass looked snuggled in those panties, better than any girl he'd ever seen.

"Well, female. That's a good trait," Liam supplied.

Harry scoffed and added, "Not that important," without thinking.

***

They stood up from the interview and went to get their tea or water or coffee that was waiting and Liam gave him a clap on the back. "Not that important? Brave move, Styles," and walked away.

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. He didn't even mean to say it. But when Louis looked that good, being a girl wasn't really necessary. Was it a big deal? Management was going to have an aneurism.

Louis came sauntering up to Harry with a big grin. "How was it? Miss me?"

Harry pulled him close. "You have no idea." He rocked into him to remind him he was still hard.

"You should try not to get so turned on in public, Harry. It's bad for our image." Louis smirked and walked away for the round of interviews with all the boys.

"Yeah, okay," Harry called after him. "I just won't get so turned on when my fit as fuck boyfriend wears lace pants."

Louis just sent back a cheeky smile and a wink while everyone around the studio stared at Harry with open mouths. Harry put his hands up and mumbled an apology before joining the others on the couches. He spent the next hour smiling like an idiot at Louis, knowing what was coming after this last round of promo. His answers were foolish and barely there, but he couldn't work up any remorse when Louis kept shifting on the sofa and glancing over at Harry.

When their minders signaled the end of the last interview Harry sprang up from his chair and looked at Louis with hungry eyes. Louis laughed, but stood up. "This way, Harold." He walked in front of Harry out the door and down the hall, while Harry watched his hips sashay back and forth and could practically feel the lace in his hand. Louis opened a door and flicked on the light. It was another smaller studio with only one couch and one chair. Harry shut the door and whined when Louis didn't do anything.

Louis turned to face him and held out his hand. "I know you've got them so hand 'em over." Harry blushed, even after all these years, and handed Louis the little packet of lube and a condom from his pocket. "Hands and knees on the couch," Louis ordered.

Harry stumbled toward the couch in a lustful haze and got in Louis' desired position. Louis came around so he was standing on the other side of the arm rest facing Harry. His fingers trailed up and down his zipper while Harry's toes curled. "Lou, please." Louis swept Harry's hair out of his eyes and moved his hands back to his trousers. He finally undid the button and trailed the zipper down so Harry could see his hard cock pressing against the feminine fabric.

Harry groaned and licked his lips unconsciously. Louis chuckled and pushed his jeans down to mid thigh. Harry scooted forward, hands resting on the arm of the couch, so he could mouth at the curve of him in his panties. Louis moaned and wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry licked from his base to his tip that was poking out of the top by his hip. Louis' head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut when Harry sucked on his head and licked down at the edge of his foreskin, getting the lace and his hip wet in the process.

Harry brought a hand up and pulled the lace down so it tucked under Louis' balls, which he licked at for a moment before wasting no more time and taking Louis into his mouth with a sigh. Harry left one hand on Louis' half-clothed hip, letting the material bunch between his fingers. He moved down a little more with every bob until his plump lips kissed Louis' base.

He dropped his jaw and let Louis hit the back of his throat for a few seconds before pulling back and looking up at Louis with glassy eyes. Louis nodded and Harry moved his hand around to Louis' ass to grip the lace while Louis used his grip in Harry's hair to push his head back and forth. Harry's eyes started to water, but he kept them open in favor of watching the progression of Louis' face as it went from pinched and creased to open, eyes watching Harry, and mouth hanging loose in pleasure.

"Haz-shit, Harry. I'm gonna come," Louis warned and pulled out of Harry's mouth, earning a hoarse whine from the younger boy. He went around to kneel behind Harry, pants still halfway down his legs, and settled between his calves. Louis' hands ran up Harry's lean thighs to his front where he worked open Harry's jeans before slipping his hand inside and curling his fingers around Harry's erection. He pulled slowly a couple times and leaned over Harry's back to whisper, "You'll never stop getting hard for me will you?"

Harry shook his head frantically and moaned as Louis' thumb found his slit. Louis took his hand out and yanked Harry's jeans and pants off his hips and down to his knees. Harry groaned when his hard cock slapped up against his stomach, but just gripped the couch cushion in his hands and stayed still. Louis reached into his pocket where he'd stashed the lube and slicked up three fingers.

"I hope you're still sort of loose from last night because I'm feeling very impatient," Louis admitted. Harry nodded and whined while he pushed back, rubbing against Louis' flushed prick. "Good. The faster I stretch you, the faster you get fucked."

Harry could practically see Louis' smile without looking and smiled, too. "Come on, Lou, fuck me."

Louis pressed the tips of two fingers into Harry's warmth, groaning quietly at the tight muscles of his entrance. He pushed past them and delved into the smooth, velvet walls of Harry's hole. Harry circled his hips, trying to suck Louis fingers in further, so Louis went to work scissoring Harry open and pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm.

Harry was breathing tiny versions of Louis' name as his hips rocked back onto Louis' fingers so he could fuck himself. Louis unceremoniously added a third without missing a beat and pumped them all inside Harry until Harry croaked a desperate, "Gonna come, Lou. Please get inside me."

Louis had no problem following that request as he took his fingers out and rolled the condom down his aching length. He used what was left in the little package of lube to coat himself and pulled Harry's cheeks apart to admire his puffy pink hole. "Look at you. Pink face, pink chest, pink cock, pink hole. You're so pretty in pink."

"You're pretty in orange," Harry moaned and reached a hand back to scratch at where the lace was still covering half of Louis' hip.

Louis leaned over and pushed Harry's shirt up so he could bite down on the fleshy part at Harry's waist. "Just for you, babe."

Harry keened and arched into Louis' mouth and hands. "Please, Lou." Louis hummed and then pushed into his boyfriend in one smooth thrust. Harry groaned in relief as he felt the soft lace and Louis' balls against his skin. "Move," Harry croaked. Louis pulled out halfway and gave Harry an agonizingly slow thrust back in. "I swear to God, Louis, if you don't fucking pound me right now I-"

He cut off with a moan when Louis pulled out to his tip and shoved back in. Louis took up a fast pace, fucking Harry forward hard enough that he had to put a hand against the back of the couch to hold himself up. "Yeah, yeah, Lou, like that. Keep going, don't stop." Harry's voice was deep and needy as Louis brought them both closer to the edge.

"Haz, clench on me. Really tight." Harry obeyed and tightened his hole around Louis' cock, pistoning his hips in time with Louis' thrusts. "Yeah-oh God, Haz, so good," Louis moaned. Louis' thrusts got faster and harder, hitting Harry's soft spot every other time. He reached around and took Harry's leaking cock in his hand and pumped him along with each thrust.

Harry jerked in his grasp and breathed, "Close. So close."

"Come for me, love," Louis urged as he felt himself riding right at the edge of the cliff. Harry seized and shot warm cum over the couch and Louis' hand. Louis fucked him through it and filled up the condom with a throaty moan of Harry's name.

Louis took a few heaving breaths before he pulled out and sank down to sit on his calves. Harry fell flat, one leg falling off the front of the couch and his head hitting the arm rest with a soft thud. Louis placed a short kiss on Harry's ass and then squeezed it in his palm before getting off the couch and pulling off the condom. He tied it off and threw it in the waste bin by the door while he tucked himself back into the panties and zipped his jeans up.

He turned back to see Harry watching him with sleepy eyes. "Up now, Hazza. The boys are probably wondering where we are."

"By now, I think they can guess where we are," Harry quipped, but pushed himself up and off the couch. He assessed the damaged and groaned. "Caroline will have my head if I ruined another shirt."

Louis chuckled and came over to see the wet spots on the hem of Harry's shirt. "Don't worry. If we get back to the room fast enough I can get it out."

"What about the couch?" Harry asked and pointed to the mess of white that was smeared into the fabric.

"That is not my problem." Louis smiled and headed for the door.

"We'll have them send the bill," Harry corrected and buttoned himself up before following Louis, with that same dopey smile, back to where everyone was packing the last of the stuff up.

Niall walked by and grimaced. "Jesus, you guys reek."

Harry giggled and buried his face in Louis' shoulder while Louis gave Niall one of his iconic 'eat me' faces and kissed Harry's temple. "We smell great," Louis assured his boyfriend, which only made him blush harder.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
